Destination of Dreams
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: House has to fly to England to see his Mother and Cuddy has a holiday! The World is such a small one! 'Gleeful laughter' It's a summer fic of House/Cuddy smut!:D Hope you enjoy it! Rating M! so M you'll..well you get the idea :P lol. RnR please. WIP!
1. Flying into his Arms

_Yes I know another story :s…but don't worry next chapters of all my fics are already in the making, I haven't abandoned any!!! But I had to write this, I was lying on a beach in Cornwall and it all just came pouring out lol. _

_I wrote it with a pen and paper, that's how much of an oooo moment it was….I couldn't wait I had to write it down there and then. The smut scene came first…well at least one of them did….I wonder why :P what can I say….when your lying on a beach….your mind tends to wander. lol! _

_If you don't like smut don't read!!! Because this really isn't for you! And yes it will be smutty….ever so soon:P _

_So here's a summer story for you all!! I hope you like it!!_

**Destination of Dreams **

**Flying into His Arms**

He dropped the phone down onto its hook, the clatter ringing out into the silence. He'd just got the news he always half hoped for and yet dreaded to hear. He could recall his Mothers voice echoing down the line as she rang from there holiday spot in the Cornish sands. They had visited the same place every year even when he was a child and only as he got older did he refuse to go, welcoming the peace that flooded in with the absence of his father.

Now after 25 years, he had to head back there. Not for the sea or sand for he knew no joy could come from this trip. He had to go because his Mother had begged him to be there, hold her hand while his father recovered. It wasn't serious, he didn't require his diagnostic degree to tell him that, but his Mother need someone by her side while his dad healed after his accident, and she wanted that someone to be him.

He always avoided any form of contact with his parents, everyone believed it was because of the deep rooted hatred of his father, but they only knew half of the story the other half he would never tell anyone, because he knew all to well it would bring the image he'd carefully built up crashing down around him. Gregory House didn't have many weaknesses but his Mother was one of them. The inability to lie; the need to make her happy, he didn't care about his own joy, or the joy of anyone else, but hers mattered.

The other weakness, the one he would never admit especially to himself, just rushed passed his office her dark curls swing out behind her, an air of authority emanating around her, the sound of her heels breaking him from his thoughts.

He stood up; needing to talk to the devil herself and knowing putting it off wouldn't work. He pulled the door open, his cane clicking in counter point to her shoes, alerting her to his presence seconds before he hollered her name.

'DR CUDDY!'

She halted for a moment, her back still facing him, as though preparing herself for the battle that was sure to follow the moment she turned. After a few seconds, her body twisted on the spot, bringing her eyes to meet his, questioning him about what he wanted without even using words. She'd gotten this form of communication down to a fine art, unwilling to use any vocal communication unless she really had to knowing all to well the moment any left her lips a confrontation would commence.

He held his office door in his hand, signalling with the other arm for her to enter. She approached with caution, not yet knowing what he wanted, refusing to relax knowing how unpredictable he could be and refusing to be caught out. It's what made her good at her job, she expected the unexpected, because, with House around, the unexpected, became the expected and nearly always happened.

She ducked under his arm, hurrying forward increasing the distance between them. Turning to face him, she watched as he allowed the door to swing shut behind him before wandering over to his chair. Her eyes never left him as he settled down in his seat, swinging his feet up on to the desk which received only a small frown from her, she picked her battles carefully, and that one just wasn't worth fighting.

The silence spread out between them before her sigh shattered it. 'What did you want to see me for?'

He dragged his hand over his face, scratching over the stubble that peppered his chin not meeting her eyes, for once this was a battle he didn't want to win.

'House?'

He pursed his lips, sucking air in the corner of them in short sharp breaths. Dragging his thumb over his eyebrow, thinking…he really didn't want to do this. For once he'd give anything to work. The only thing that reassured him slightly was the fact that Cuddy never let him have what he wanted, why would she start now? Her stubbornness should kick in, the authority and control gaining joy from denying him something he needed. She wouldn't let that go surely. He sighed.

'I need some time off.'

She frowned. He was obviously worked up about something and this wasn't it or at least it wasn't the whole story. What was he hiding?

'Why?'

He shrugged, 'I need to visit someone.'

'Who?'

He made a non committal sound, eyes flying to the ceiling. 'No one in particular.'

Her eyebrows rose as she looked at him, patiently waiting for his eyes to meet hers once more. 'Fine!'

His expression froze. She had to hold back a smile at the panic now clearly etched across his face.

'What do you mean fine? This is a hospital, patients don't conveniently stop falling ill while I'm away. You need me!'

She laughed. 'I'm every much aware of that, but I'm guessing that your 'no one in particular' person needs you more. Your team can cope without you for a couple of days.'

He frowned, this really wasn't working the way he intended. 'What makes you think that this person needs me more?'

'From the fact you didn't even try to form an argument. It's when you fight your corner House that I have to worry, when you're determined to get your own way, throwing anything at me to prove your case. This time you gave up before you even began. Deliberately making your request seem unreasonable…which makes me think you're trying to avoid something and therefore I take great pleasure in giving you the permission to do it and removing any excuse for you not to.' She smiled, her head tilting to the side in satisfaction knowing she'd won. 'Who you trying to avoid?'

His hand absently ran over his thigh, before bringing his feet to the floor. 'My Mother.'

With that he grabbed his cane, pulling himself up, free hand gathering any vital pieces of paper under his arm, leaving the rest scattered over the desk. With on final fleeting glance around the room checking he'd got everything he shot forward storming past Cuddy. She stepped back surprised at his sudden speed before darting after him arms wide with a curious frown on her face. 'that's it? No explanation as to why you're avoiding her, where you're going, nothing?'

'Nope.' He didn't even bother to turn round, just ploughed on down the hallway. She finally caught up with him at the lifts.

'Well if your trying to avoid her why the hurry?'

'The quicker I go the quicker its over with. Besides, I'm on holiday now, why would I hang around sick people when I don't need to. I'm making a run for it before you change your mind.'

'House! Your not on hol…' the doors clanged shut cutting her off, the final thing she saw was his smiling face. She knew it was a ploy to make her think she hadn't got one over on him when she had. The horrible thing was it worked, he seemed way too happy to be leaving. She sighed; she didn't even know where he'd gone. Shaking her head, she turned away heading back down the hall. The ducklings could always get him on the phone if they needed him, where he'd gone didn't matter, as far as she was concerned him leaving was a blessing, it meant he wouldn't be here when she wasn't around to watch over him. She was taking a week off, she needed it, and now she could truly relax knowing he wasn't here to ruin her hospital while she was away.

……………………………….

House pulled his bike up outside his home, sliding off it quickly and limping inside. Once inside his bedroom he dragged his case out from under the bed, throwing things in, in disarray, shirts, socks, shoes, pants. His plane was leaving way too soon for his liking, knowing he'd be landing in hell soon enough, standing by his Fathers bedside, having to hold his hand, waiting for him to wake up while secretly wishing he wouldn't.

He remembered Cuddy's smile when she agreed to let him have the time off, the memory of the glee over her face when he let that little bit of emotion slip burned into his memory. However his attempts to cover his tracks had been effective, that final smirk as the lift has shut, the look on her face of incredulity as he mentioned this time off as a holiday….if only. Right now he'd rather be doing clinic duty, but at least she didn't know that.

He heard the taxi beeping for him outside. Slamming the lid down on his case he dragged it off the bed, stumbling as his body adjusted to the extra weight being balanced by his cane. He hobbled out into the street, chucking his bag in the boot and slipping into the back seat. After giving the driver directions his head fell back, a sigh leaving his lips, the sooner this was over the better.

…………………………..

Cuddy let her pen finally fall on the desk, leaning back into her chair, her work finally finished. The daylight that normally filled her room had long since died; the lamp on her desk now the only light left on in the hospital.

She yawned, allowing her eyes to close for only a moment, thoughts floating through her mind, thinking of a House free hospital. It would be blissful. Shame she wouldn't be around to experience it. The thought of a whole day free of jibes and comments, no arguments, no challenges, nothing but paper work and normal every day tasks….it sounded….shit. Her eyes snapped open a frown emanating across her forehead, frozen in shock at her recent revelation. She'd miss House, the more she thought about it, the more a week without him sounded crap. While it would be relaxing her world would be all too easy, she liked a challenge. The feeling of fire as she entered into an argument, having someone stand up to her not backing down just because of who she was...she loved it.

Pulling her fingers through her hair, she spun round on her chair rising to her feet a little to fast. Her hand slammed down bracing herself against the desk, supporting her weight as she got her head in order. She had no idea why that thought appeared and it was going right back where it came from. It didn't matter what a week without House in the hospital would be like, because she wasn't going to be here to find out.

She walked to the door, pausing to sling her coat over her shoulders. However a week without House, outside the hospital, inside her living life not her working one would be wonderful. With a final affirmative nod, which seemed all to like she was trying to convince herself, she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed home for the night, she needed to get packed.

………………………….

The aeroplane hummed around him. He stretched his leg out, relishing in the leg room in first class, thinking about all those poor suckers stuck in economy class, crushed up against one another, having to get up close and personal against their will. In 9 hours he was going to be landing on English soil, taking the 6 hour train ride down to the Cornwall coast. He was going to live these last moments of happiness to the full. Taking the two little bottles of whisky he'd wheedled out of one of the air hostess he poured himself a large drink in one of those silly plastic cups.

Taking a large gulp he pulled out his I-pod plugging the buds in his ears. Satisfied with his drink he had no desire to be disturbed by the trolly dollies still wheeling the cabinets up and down the isle. He got his game-boy out, flicking it on, watching as the screen lit up. He had nine hours of undisturbed bliss, he wasn't going to waste it.

……………………….

The cool silk of her night gown glided over her skin, droplets of water dripping down her back, hair still wet from the shower. She buried her body under the covers, the warmth slowly seeping back into her skin.

Her bag was packed, ready and waiting by the door, tickets and passport lying on the table beside it. She lulled the check list over in her mind praying she hadn't forgotten anything.

Finally she drifted off to sleep, the list still running around in the walls of her mind.

……………………….

House woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his neck. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the light. It was fairly dark, night time having descended over this half of the world, only the floor lights lit the plane. Many people were dozing around him with those silly little eye masks on. He shifted trying to get comfortable, his groin still throbbing from his dream. Casting a glance down his eyes widened. His manly hood was clearly defined, straining against the denim, trying to stand proud pushing against its confines desperate to be relived.

'Shit,'

He scrabbled at his blanket; pulling it up over him trying to hide the fact he was so hard…what a dream. Thank god nobody noticed. He doesn't mind other peoples' embarrassment but he sure as hell hated his own.

He squeezed his eyes shut, an effort to try and calm his mind, trying to think of other things but he couldn't get the pictures out of his head, his dream replaying itself in fragmented images and sounds. His fingers and lips trailing over smooth skin, her quiet little moans of delight into his ear, her breath tickling against his neck, her hand around him, lips slowly kissing her way down his body, sliding to her knees, coming face to face with his cock, a hungry smile spreading over her lips as she brought her head up, mouth opening to take him inside….

That's the point he woke up.

Fuck it, of all the times he could wake up, of all the people he had to dream of, it had to be her, his mind was seriously screwing with him tonight, in so many ways.

His hand sunk beneath the thin material covering him, grazing against the bulge, he hissed, he was incredibly sensitive, knowing the excitement from his dreams had been building up and was ready to blow, this baby wasn't going to go down by itself.

He reached for his cane, standing up unsteadily, trying to find away to hide his erection, knowing it was impossible. He made a dash to the bathroom, hobbling as fast as he could. The lock clicked behind him as he entered the tiny space, hips bumping into things, cane clunking to the side as he settled him self down onto the toilet seat. He pulled at the buttons on his jeans, fingers fumbling with the zipper, a gasp leaking from his lips as his warm hand curled around his shaft. He was harder than he had been in a long time; the lack of sex must be getting to him. His hand was a poor substitute for a female but it would have to do.

He couldn't believe he'd been driven to this, jacking himself off at 40,000 feet in the air all because of a stupid dream. He began to stroke himself, slowly at first, building up the speed as the time passed. He tried to create a scenario in his mind, using anyone but the woman in his dream, focusing on his memories, his porn magazines, young girls, big boobs, toned legs, all smiling at him from the many pages he'd flicked through. He tried to think about settings and fantasies he'd had in the past but for once none of them stuck, and when he finally came, the sticky white fluid pouring out over his fingers, it was the image of her blue eyes that burst before him.

…………………………………..

Cuddy's eyes snapped open, waking abruptly from her dream. Her body shivered even though the covers were over her, and the lingering sound of someone shouting her name seeming to echo in the air.

She frowned; thinking about what could have woken her. Many possibilities trailing through her thoughts, before finally settling on the fact it must have been the aftermath of something she'd been dreaming.

She lied there for a while, indulging in the fact she didn't have to rush. For once there was no need to get up early, to hurry into work. For the first time in many months, she could just take her time.

After a few minutes ticked by she finally left the warm bubble she created, stepping out into the cool air wrapping her dressing gown around her trying to retain some of the heat. She padded around her house, having her morning coffee, showering, getting dressed; the usual routine but at a much slower pace.

She arrived at the airport in plenty of time, checking in and having a wander around duty free, buying things to entertain her on the long journey. After two hours had passed, the intercom rang out: -

'Passengers for the 1324 to London Heathrow your flight's now boarding at gate 24.'

Grabbing her stuff she followed the line, slowly shuffling forward as all the final checks were made, heading along the little walk way that headed onto the plane and settling down into her seat. She felt the stress ebb from her body, excitement filling its place as it flooded in. The sound of the sea was so near she could almost hear it, feel the cool, English waves lapping against her ankles. She was heading down to Cornwall, the southern end of the small island, full of sun, sand and sea, with those pretty little English towns, so very small but bursting with history and stories to be told.

Pulling her hair free from its pony tail she snuggled down in her seat, a smile spreading over her face as the images and thoughts dashed through her mind, one week of pure relaxation, no paper work, no orders, nothing but her to please, pure bliss.

The engine roared beneath her, ground rushing by as it gathered speed, she felt her tummy clench as it left the ground, soaring up into the sky; freedom.

Her eyes slipped shut, hoping to pass some of the time. The smile remained spread over her face as the haze of slumber descended, happiness filling her chest with every breath.

Her dreams were content and undisturbed, completely unaware of what was going to happen on that small innocent island. What a difference a day makes…and giving fate a week to work with, who knows what's going to happen.

……………………………….

_If you like it please leave a review…because they make me squeeee :D_


	2. Oblivious Attraction

_Hey guys!!! Sorry this has taken so long to update! Uni managed to get in the way again and I've been settling into my new flat!!! Hopefully once I organize myself (it takes a lot of effort) I will arrange my time and put aside some time for writing everyday,…..that's the plan at least!!! I promise to keep going with all my fics!! Won't abandon a single one…just be patient with me :). My next project is the 4__th__ chapter of tainted!!! However….now I have finally figured out where this fic is going….i hope you enjoy this chapter :) (sorry its so short)_

_Lots of Huggles_

_Scarlett xxx_

_Reviewers:_

_Shikabane-Mai__: lol thank you!! I can't remember how I came up with the title...but I think it was the first name I came up with and I remember loving it…I'm pleased you do too :D_

_lslazybones__: RUN INTO EACH OTHER???? Who do you think is writing this fic lol…of course they're going to run into each other…and much more besides :P_

_MHFever__: yes they are….but lucky for me (and as you rightly noticed :s) I'm English… so having Hugh Laurie as America is him having an accent in my eyes :P….squeeee….makes him even more sexy lol! And it also gets him in black adder out my head….those tights did him NOOOOOOOO favors lol!_

_Padfoot1011:D yay!_

_Kris the fanficaholic__: you ask for more….you will have more (eventually….dam uni!!)_

_glicine__: thanks :) I shall post the next one up sooner!!! I'm trying to organize myself and uni…and I'm afraid that's not one of my best abilities!! But I will do it….I WILL!! Lol_

_HuddyTheUltimate__: Hehehehe ….of all the times it could happen!! But hey….it never knows where u are…just that you want something!!! Poor poor man….lmao!! but don't worry…I'm sure his little problem will be solved in a much more satisfying way soon :P!!_

_huddyaddicted__:D yay!!! The dream continues to play havoc with him hehehe!! And don't you worry…tainted is next on my list!!! I'm beginning it tonight!_

_Eleanor J.__: thanks :)…more has arrived :D!!!!_

_prinnie__: Hello my little Aussie!!! oh he'll have the real thing alright :P!! very much so….but yes…poor house evil laughter!!!!_

_sinister scribe__: get that off you chest huh :P….giggles….oh your going get me one day lol!! I try my best to keep you happy my little Scotsman!!!! And wooooo for the smut bunnies bounces!!!_

_sligHtLyobsessed:__ lmao at least you only talk fast when you're excited….i have a tendency to do it all the time :s. I'm pleased you liked the jumps from house to cuddy….because that's kind of my style in all the stuff I do :). Lmao I dream of him too….as house though…..he's the only thing that gets me through my boring lectures lol!_

_eac-dudette__: thank you :D_

_Taboo622__: yep I'm going to continue….i have an idea where this one is going now :) lots of fun lol! _

-------------------------------

**Oblivious Attraction**

The sea was lapping around her feet, the wet sand seeping between her toes with every step. The sounds of the Cornish seaside echoed around her, the call of the seagulls and the rustling of the wind as it raced through the tall grass growing on the cliff tops.

Shouts from happy children danced around her, the many sounds mingling in the calm morning.

It was a nice change from the world in which she lived in. Actually being out, feeling the warm sunshine heating her skin rather than staring longingly at the golden orb as it shone teasingly outside her office window.

A smile was firmly planted over her face as she gazed out to the sea, the turquoise waves lapping at the shore, the icy spray gushing around her ankles before they retreated out to the darken depths of the ocean. The excitement rippled through her, a ball of energy waiting to escape. Thinking about the prospect of a week of freedom; no responsibilities, no one other than herself to please, no pressure, no paper…no House.

Her thoughts lingered on him for a moment, wandering what he was up to. Thank god he'd left before she had, her body wouldn't have been able to relax knowing the many reckless schemes he could enter into while she wasn't there to guard her hospital, stand in the way of him, an opposite force against the constant whirlwind that graced the hall of her hospital upturning everything that it passed leaving some sort of verbal destruction in its wake.

Their matches had left her fractured but not yet broken, she still stood strong against him every time, and if she was honest she enjoyed most of them, they made her feel alive, some challenge and excitement in her everyday life which trudged along around her.

Cold water shattered her from her thoughts, shivering as chilly droplets sprung on to her skin from the splashes of children as they ran into the water screaming with joy.

She shook her head, scolding herself for allowing him to enter her thoughts for even a moment; this was her holiday, away from the world and time desperately needed to recover from him. She was here to relax, not to think of work and the stress in which it currently caused. She forced any thoughts about House firmly from the front of her mind, all the curiosity as to where he'd actually headed being pushed into the darkness. He invaded her life enough as it was; surely she could escape him when they were on separate continents.

A week away from House, she sighed, absolute Bliss.

The only downside of this holiday was the absence of anyone by her side. She spared a glance at all the happy faces that surrounded her, friends and families chatting and laughing, lovers lying side by side lost in their own little world of love and romance. And here she was, alone, with nothing to keep her company but her thoughts.

She should be used to this by now, having had no one in her life for many years but without work to distract her, this fact hit her harder than ever before.

She tore her eyes away from the couple kissing before her, not wishing to stare at what she couldn't have. The children chased each other around her, youthful excitement and elation sparkling in their eyes. Her eyes turned sea ward once more, her back now facing away from the world in which she feared she'd never have. Wrapping her arms around herself she proceeded to continue to walk through the waves. She focused her mind on the calm sounds, allowing them to lull over her, as she tried to drag all the positive feelings forward once more fanning the small spark of delight still glinting within her.

She was free for a week. To do what she wanted away from work, away from stress, away from House. She focused on that fact, trying to feel the sensation of joy that thought always delivered but it never came. She frowned, the one thing her head had wished for, and now she discovered her heart never truly wanted that in the first place.

She struggled with her self, ignoring the inner turmoil and confusion; blaming it all on the sense of loneliness that had descended upon her. With a last lingering sigh which echoed with sadness she began to climb up the path that lined the cliff face. She intended to go for a walk along the tiny cobbled streets that twisted and turned amongst the little English village.

Finally a smile flickered onto her face once more. She slipped her shoes onto her feet when she reached the top and, taking a deep breath of sea air into her lungs, she wandered down the old little lane descending into town.

…………………………………SS……………………………..

House slumped into the bar, the atmosphere dark and smoky. He had to watch his head on the beams, ducking as he made his way over to the alcohol.

He'd landed a few days ago and the problem was already over. He'd remained by his mother's side while she prayed for his father's recovery. It seemed her prayers had been granted as the man had opened his eyes only a few hours ago. There was no lasting damage, and house had fled from the hospital as soon as he could.

He wished to put as much distance as possible between him and his father, not wanting to have the heart to heart that so many people usually experienced when a family member was ill, loads of empty words that meant nothing. Most of the words that came out of peoples mouths were done to clear there own conscience. He wasn't going to allow his father to do the same.

He ordered a whiskey, tossing his money down to pay for his drink, before hobbling over to a secluded corner and sinking onto the bench in the booth. His eyes whirled round studying every other soul some slunk low in seats others propping up the bar. He always had this deep rooted enjoyment of analysing other people. Trying to work out who they were, what they did and the little things they were trying to hide.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to the door as it swung open and a woman walked in. Her heels clacked over the floor boards. She was alone, her dark hair swinging over her shoulder as she strolled forward. Her ass swayed in rhythmic motion, hypnotising his eyes. He was drawn to her and he didn't know why. He allowed his gaze to gradually travel up her body. Caressing her curves, her body was perfectly shaped. It was only when his eyes fell on her face did he feel his heart stop. The shock sinking in; he wasn't surprised by many things, but her presence here was something he never expected.

He'd come halfway across the world, and yet here she was. What was it about Cuddy that meant she was always by his side wherever he went?

He watched as she leant over the bar, the man behind it engaging her in conversation, causing her laugh to ring out over the rumbling crowd, ringing through his senses making them tingle on edge.

She ordered something to drink, transparent to his eyes, a clear solution of vodka or Bacardi. He watched her swirl it round with the stirrer, eyes widening as her tongue flicked out to lick the liquid from the tip. She had no idea how seductive it looked, but it certainly attracted the attention of many of the surrounding males.

House felt the dominance rear up, roaring from within. He'd never felt so possessive over one woman before, not even with Stacey, and this was something he was going to have to investigate, what was it about cuddy that had just triggered his internal animal instincts.

He could feel himself stirring below, his eyes completely fixed on her as she slowly lapped at the liquid that had dripped down on to her finger, how he wished her mouth was currently wrapped around something else.

His dream burst into his mind, the image now more defined, in focus, her lips sliding over him, hair tickling his skin as the warmth of her mouth enveloped him her tongue caressing his cock in a similar way to what she was doing before him. It was an oblivious performance which was teasing him beyond the point of control. He began to fidget in his seat, the grasp on his glass becoming tighter as he felt the ache begin to build between his thighs over his thoughts of her once more.

He had to hold himself back, force away the urge of going over there and dragging her back to his bed. He had a feeling if he tried to do it now she'd come kicking and screaming. If he had his way, by the end of this holiday he'd have her screaming his name for an entirely different reason.

He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to dislodge the image from his mind. It only served to make his head hurt. Leaning back into his seat he allowed his head to fall back against his shoulders, slightly panicked about the fact he was suddenly having sordid thoughts about his boss.

Yeah he'd had sexual thoughts before, but they all been a bit of fun, based on her body, not the personality in it. Now he wanted her, the arguments, the laughter, voice growling, rumbling, silky or rough, every little sound she made got him going, and he couldn't even run from it in fear of alerting her to his presence.

He sunk down low in his seat, sinking into the shadows of his corner. His drained his drink with incredible speed, signalling to the bar man to bring another.

His eyes never left her, burning into her back so hard he was surprised she couldn't feel it. She was lost in a world of her own, contemplating something, clouded in a mist of thoughts or feelings. His curiosity peaked, wanting to know what was upsetting her when she was miles from work. He suspected it could be the absence from the hospital but he sensed it ran deeper than that.

Suddenly she stood, the stool scraping over the floor. She stumbled slightly, the floor being uneven, hands grasping onto a wooden pillar to steady herself. Once sorted, she strolled from the bar, many male eyes following her process over the rims of their beer glasses.

House halted, his mind hovering between two places, but with one quick gulp his drink was gone, lurching forward from his seat and hobbling out behind her. He had to know where she was going, he couldn't just let her vanish when something so dormant had been awakened within him, he had a curious case, usually he wouldn't try and piece the puzzle of himself together, but the case of his attraction to Cuddy was something he just had to solve and if he had his way the resolution would have very enjoyable consequences.

-----------

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter…I'm so sorry it took so long. The next one should be up soon!!!! Please read and review my fellow House/Cuddy lovers….live long smutty Huddy lol!_


	3. Crashing to The Shore

_HUDDY NEW YEAR_

_I hope we all had a good one!!! I certainly did lol!_

_Ok I finally managed to sit down and write….sigh. What a busy few weeks, Christmas, new year, visiting friends, family, earning money AND revising for exams…what I'd do to have a holiday lol!_

_Bloody writers strike…I'm suffering from withdrawal…I wanted my Christmas epi –sniff-. But it not up on the internet which I'm guessing means it hasn't been shown sigh!!_

_Hope you like this….Its a smutty one to help you all with the withdrawal you may have suffered with over Christmas…I have got a one shot coming up hopefully soon if I find the time…but I have 4 exams coming and an essay…so I'm sort of snowed under as usual :(. I'm also going to try and update flight of fantasy next…dunno what people think of that one totally yet…and I'm probably just going to do small chapters. Once I get that one out the way….and a few others and clear up some space in my life I'm gonna start on a fantasy one I came up with ages ago….I can't wait :D its soooo good….well I think it is lol…and its smutty…so what can I say…I love it already lol._

_Hope you all enjoy this chappie…and I will try and get some more stuff as soon as possible!!!!_

_Huggles_

_Scarlett xxx_

_Disclaimer__…Opps haven't added one in ages. Soooo….I do not earn any money from ANY of my fics…all the characters belong to the lucky buggers in fox and David shore etc…only the storylines are mine…and they come from the little world which is my very sordid mind._

_Reviewers:_

_Sinister Scribe__: yep yep…house's cane comes out of his ass this chapter I promise…hope this is enough to keep you sated!! I'm expecting some smut in return my little bunny!! Tell you muse to get his groove on lol!! Luv you sinnie!!! BIG I'm in a huggle mood lol._

_Shikabane-Mai__: lol anyone would think you were surprised I updated….i do admit though my updates sometimes get a few n far between dam exams –pouts- and yes they do always end up in the same place cos lets be honest you can't have house without cuddy lol…especially in huddy fics…kind of hard to make them shag if they're on different continents lol…unless they were on the phone…hmmm the things I could make them say :P. _

_HuddyTheUltimate15__: Nope she didn't see him…lost in her own little world….but she'll see him in this chappie…oh yes….up very close and personal lol._

_Critical Blues__: hangs head in shame…not soon enough…sorry I took so long…I try but…with everything that's going on trying to balance it all gets a bit crazy!! Hope the wait was worth it though!!_

_lslazybones__: hehehehe her reaction to him….oh the things I could say…but you will have to read on._

_RogueButterfly__: thanks…I can't wait to see what happens either lol…writing this one is like walking down a blind alley…no idea where I'm going lol!! _

_prinnie__: MEAN?? Me….never…what gave you that idea…the whip…the handcuffs??? -Falls down laughing- I'm innocent really…although…my halo got a little damaged…blame houddy lol!! I may be a tease but you love me really….and me loves my little aussie…huggles!! _

_house's phoenix__: Lol I'm pleased you like it…cos I have no idea how I'm making this work lol. Its like…creating itself….one weird story written on my shores lol! It's a little easier because I'm writing about where I've been…and I was lying on this beach a little while back…and the idea just came to me…and its sort of rolled form there lol!! _

_Taboo622: lol I take it you liked it :D. thanks!!_

_huddyaddicted__: why is everyone always so shocked I update…I'm not that bad am i??? lol. –watches you bounce-…ooo that makes me dizzy lol! Those thoughts of being lonely happen to a lot of us…its weird how lonely you can feel when surrounded by hundreds of people or even people you know!! I've known that feeling all to well... so her feelings were written from the heart. I'm pleased that came across. And hehe about house's obsession we all know he'd be like that over his woman lol!_

_Glicine: I posted as soon as I could…sorry it took so long!!! Hope you like it!_

_Scuddyrific__: Ta Da…..here's another chappie…one which helps with all those huddy withdrawal symptoms…which I'm sure we're all suffering with after the writers strike…-Shudders-_

_Velimira__: Wow thank you…its always lovely to get a review like that, that compliments my writing. I'm trying to improve it all the time! And as for smut….hehe…hope you enjoy!!!._

----------------------------------SS-------------------------------------

Crashing to the Shore

The warm summer air hit him as he wandered out. Keeping a safe distance behind her not wishing to attract her attention just yet, preferring to watch her while her expression was unguarded.

He skirt was loose n floating, the breeze whipping it around her thighs, hitching it up, showing tantalising sights of smooth skin before slipping down again and snapping at the hem elsewhere.

She seemed lost in her own world, hair glinting in the moonlight as she walked the cobbled path towards the beach. The sounds of the sea crashing against the shore already whispering around them, the sounds of the seagulls having died down as they'd laid to rest on the cliff tops.

Coming to the edge of the sand she slipped her shoes from her feet, making her way over the uneven ground.

Luckily for house, his pursue of her wasn't halted. While normally the cane rendered him helpless on the beach, preventing him from setting foot on the sand, due to the fact it sunk in, unable to support his weight on it. The tiny grass plants gave enough support, holding the tiny grains together enough to create a resistance against the force of his cane preventing it from sinking and enabling it to support him and help him hobble along behind her.

……………………

She loved the feel of the sand as it sunk between her toes, now cold as the sun had sunk below the horizon. The wind was warm on her skin, twirling the lose tendrils of hair around her, fingers absently brushing it from her face as she came to rest on top of one of the sand dunes, her eyes gazing out over the expanse of sand beyond her, now tinged blue, rushing up to the edge of the shore, bleeding into an endless sea.

She was lost in thought, having been to the pub twice that day, both times an attempt to halt her thoughts and failing; although these ones were much more vivid. She'd gone back to the hotel to rest, luxuriating in the fact she was able to sleep when ever she liked and for as long as she chose. She'd settled down in the hammock on her balcony, foot swinging her from side to side, lulling her to sleep, dropping her in a passionate dream sequence; only serving to leave her less relaxed when she woke.

She'd been in the car, with him, House. Her focus had been on the road, him on her, his eyes roving over her body. She remembered feeling his fingers on her skin, trailing over her thigh, the feel of his lips on her neck, as he forced her skirt up around her hips.

She was unable to resist, having to keep her hands on the steering wheel eyes on the road, little or no resistance…but if she was honest she remembered not really wanting to push him away.

He'd slipped his hand between her legs, gentle pressure lightly grazing, creating subtle tingles making her shift in her seat, the uncomfortable aches of arousal as she forced her hips harder against his hand.

He'd been grinning, face alight with triumph, leaning over her, other hand fumbling with the buttons of her shirt, slipping them open grazing the sensitive flesh inside; sending shivers of desire, fingers burning over her skin, fire and ice.

The pressure of his hand had increased, building speed, as they'd raced towards an unknown destination. A burst of energy had radiated through her, thrumming alive with lust, as his hands seduced her, her mind and body fighting against giving in, trying to keep her focus on the road, all the while wanting to let her head fall back, mouth open, letting out the low moans of pleasure she'd been keeping locked inside.

His fingers had pulled the little band of lace aside, sliding within her heated depths, body melting as her liquid lava of desire lubricated his fingers helping them thrust inside, twisting until he found the little spot that made her squeal….he hit it….and

She woke up.

She sighed, feeling the frustration ebb through her; she'd been so wet when she woke, a warm heat burning from between her legs, the material soaked with her arousal…and nothing but her hand to help.

Of all the men she could have dreamed of it had to have been him, invading her mind, making her want him more than anything. She shook her head, this couldn't be real, it couldn't be happening; House in her head even when he was half a world away, what was wrong with her? Had she really become this desperate that her body was lusting over the only man she really couldn't have, and would never want her.

Her harsh voice scratched into the night air, head tilting up to the stars. 'God I to get laid.'

Warm breath hit her ear, 'I could help you with that.'

She screamed, body whipping round, the world blurring before her eyes, twisting on its side as it seemed to tilt before her, body tipping backwards, the earth vanishing before her feet, tumbling back, crashing over the edge of the hill taking a huge weight with her as she fell, crashing to the ground in a dust cloud, something now firmly place on top of her, holding her to the ground.

She struggled, her eyes tight shut, trying to force whatever was invading her personal space as far from her as possible, panic making her chest tight, fear pricking her skin like icicles. Her nails flung out, claws sinking into something.

'Shit Cuddy calm down!!' Strong fingers wrapped around her wrists, her body freezing, eyes snapping open as a familiar voice invaded her senses. Her eyes were fooling her, they had to be, his body not only invading her dreams, but invading her mind and playing with her conscious. It had to be…he couldn't be he.

She tore her hand from his fingers, his ocean blue eyes washing over her, as though seeping into her soul, trying to determine what she was thinking. She dragged her fingers over his face, slowly, curious, his stubble tickling the tips. 'You're real.'

'Well what did you…'

SMACK

……………….

House's world seemed to throb….his face stinging, eyes wide, shaking his head trying to clear it as his brain rattled round within its walls.

Her voice leaked in, quiet and harsh, 'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

She glared at him, still wriggling, trying to squirm away from his warmth slowly burying her deeper into the sand as he forced her down with all his weight, holding her hands far away from him to prevent any further damage being inflicted upon him by her little fists, her fingers now tightly bawled together and looking increasingly threatening for something so small.

'I'm here on holiday, and you're meant to be miles away.'

'I would have been if you'd stayed on your side of the world.'

She tugged on her wrists arching upwards, but his hands were too tight, his strength had been aided by the cane, his shoulders built like concrete, the weight of them easily pinning her down like a feather fighting against a stone.

'I left it to escape; mainly from you.'

'Then you shouldn't have followed me should you.'

He grinned feeling braver now he had control of her, the confusion and anger flickering across her face, swirling within her eyes, the beam of moonlight reflected from them like a laser determined to burn into his skin.

'I didn't…'

He halted her, one finger against her lips, knowing his treatment of her would anger her even more. 'I left first…so you followed. Hot' he waggled his eyebrows 'on my heels as always. Anyone would think you were stalking me.' His eyes widened, as if making his point, driving it home.

She glared, 'Get of me.'

'And there was me thinking you wanted someone to get you off.'

Her lips narrowed, two thin black lines; face screwing up reflecting the aggression she felt. Her body flailed, twisting, knees coming up either side of his hips, bucking up, as she tried to free herself using all her effort, heart hammering, squirming like a trapped animal beneath a predator.

He gasped, head falling forwards as his eyes squeezed shut, a sharp sensation shooting through him, 'Christ cuddy, If you don't stop wriggling your wish is going to come true a lot sooner than you thought.'

………………….

She froze, chest heaving, gasping for air, feeding her pounding heart, muscles tired and staved of oxygen. His voice had startled her, sounding so desperate, on edge, cracking from within as he'd growled at her to stop. She watched his eyes flicker open, trailing over her body, her own gaze following his, widening as she observed her legs, bare and shining, scratching up against the material of his jeans, spread beneath him, her skirt having ridden up around her hips having long given up the fight for her modesty.

Gradually his eyes finally finished their journey, boring into hers, his breathing slowing as his stared, their chests rubbing against each other as they exhaled.

His hand abandoned a single wrist, sliding it down over her arm, fingertips tracing her skin light and tickling, testing her reaction. She remained static, unwilling to move, memories of her dream pounding through her mind making her pulse race.

She could feel the need for him building up inside her, soaking the V between her thighs, bating her body for him. Each nerve ending on alert sending little jolts of energy through her as his hand continued its journey, slowly slipping over her hip pulling it harder against him.

She gasped, an invitation, his mouth crashing over hers, probing, drawing her tongue into his mouth twirling with it in an intricate battle, before forcing it back. She couldn't fight, unable to resist, the bubble of lust bursting within her. His breathing collided with the deep tone of the waves, whispering in the air surrounding her. The cool breeze a tangent to his flaming skin, heating up every inch it came in contact with.

She felt his other hand release her, fingers fumbling with her top twisting the knot free forcing it apart, baring her taught stomach to the night sky, poised over it, lips suckling, caressing and kissing dragging his mouth up to her throat, his other hand forcing its way between her thighs, a single finger sliding round her trigger before dragging his nail over it, making her body jump, a shock running up her spine arching against him.

She was so wet, the juices soaking the little panel between her legs, his finger grazing her only serving to make her convulse even more, drenching herself in desperation for him. Moaning, an arm over her eyes as she tried to fight against the overwhelming sensation, contrasting pain and pleasure exploding through her body making each muscle ache.

She was desperate, blinded with need for him ignoring the fact that this was wrong. Her head tossing and turning, sand stinging her skin, sticking to the sweat. A plea broke from her lips, his fingers finally forcing the sodden piece of lace aside.

She let his fingers slide within her, spreading herself for him, whispering his name as he broke her under the moonlight. The breeze tingled against her burning skin, his fingers slipping inside her, plunging, stroking caressing, finding the single spot that made her sing.

Her head tossed, twisting from side to side, trying to resist the sensations he was inflicting upon her. The little thrills she hadn't felt for years, each one increasing as he buried his fingers deeper within her.

It was unbearable, pain and pleasure, the only time they ever danced together, flowing into each other like two converging rivers, bursting into her mind, making her scream out into the night as her orgasm washed over her like the waves lapping at the shore only meters away.

------------------------------------SS---------------------------------

_Thank you for reading…I hope that was enough Smut to keep all my bunnies going…but don't worry there is lots more to come__ and house and cuddy will be coming a lot more hehehe. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought…huggles!!!_


End file.
